<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Special: The King of Roses by aqua_aria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080948">Birthday Special: The King of Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_aria/pseuds/aqua_aria'>aqua_aria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace of Hearts Birthday Specials [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Pre-Relationship, but seperate bc birthday special, part of Ace of Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_aria/pseuds/aqua_aria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the simplest gift is the best gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riddle Rosehearts/Ace Trappola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace of Hearts Birthday Specials [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Special: The King of Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since he was a child, his birthday didn't mean anything special. For Riddle, his birthday means a day off from studies and a simple plain cake. For Riddle, his birthday is nothing special.</p><p>But now...</p><p>"Happy Birthday Dorm Leader!"</p><p>But now, his birthday is celebrated by everyone. For his friends, his birthday means an extravagant celebration of his existence. Because for them, Riddle Rosehearts is someone special.</p><p>He blinks away the incoming tears. With strawberry tarts and gifts on his table, he smiles.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Dorm Leader, you're not gonna join them?"</p><p>Riddle's eyes flickers to the girl who now stands at his side. He looks at Ace for a minute before diverting his attention back to the others.</p><p>Deuce have missed his last shot causing Cater to cheer his victory. Trey pats the shoulder of the sulking spade suite while Grim and Yuu laugh at the side.</p><p>Riddle chuckles, "For now, no." He lets his eyes take in the moment before letting a small smile grace his lips. "Seeing all of them have fun is actually entertaining."</p><p>Ace hums as her ruby eyes looks at him. "Hey... Dorm Leader?" The birthday boy turns his head to face the heart suite. "Can you close your eyes for me?"</p><p>Riddle blinks, confused by the request. Yet he allows himself to follow and let his eyes falls shut.</p><p>Soft cherry.</p><p>Riddle immediately opens his eyes as Ace moves away, her face only a few inches near his face. With a gentle blush and soft smile on her face, she looks at his eyes with her red orbs.</p><p>In a whisper, she greets him again. "Happy Birthday Riddle. That was my gift."</p><p>She then withdraws and starts walking away, going towards her friends.</p><p>Riddle's ears are ringing at the sound of his name in Ace's voice. His amethyst eyes following Ace's retreating form.</p><p>Riddle's fingers touches his lips, the presence of Ace's kiss still lingering on. Pink heat rushes to his cheeks and his heart starts to run a mile.</p><p>Riddle remembers and feels it vividly.</p><p>A kiss so soft that tastes like cherries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIDDLE!!!</p><p>I actually almost forgot about it sorry. So yeahI its quite short bc I did this in between classes. This is like a Birthday Special of my Ace of Hearts work.</p><p>Also, I won't be active much when posting bc of school so I hope you understand.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>